


Tesseract's Child

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Headcanon, and Phil's, but she is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: What kind of child is produced under the influence of the Tesseract? When Howard an another scientist have sex around the Tesseract, the child produced speaks in math not english for the first years of her life. Eventually she becomes Darcy Lewis.





	Tesseract's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Sometimes Howard Stark doesn’t sleep with a secretary or assistant or whatever, but a scientist. They’re both working on the Tesseract. They spend a lot of time together that they can’t really describe later, there’s something about the cube that blurs the mind. Years later Erik Selvig and Clint Barton will say that it showed them a truth, but not necessarily one they wanted to know. Whatever happens, they can’t really describe it, but it definitely has to do with Howard becoming more distant from his family, more consumed by his search for knowledge and for Steve.

For some reason they have sex. Maybe the Tesseract pushed them to do it, maybe they were celebrating some sort of breakthrough. They have sex, and then she gets pregnant. They’re both too busy to notice for a long time, and even when they do, she doesn’t stop her work. Neither of them think it’s dangerous. Darcy is exposed to the Tesseract in utero, possibly even at the time of conception. When she’s born, her mother dies and Howard is left with a little baby girl that Maria agrees to take in.

She’s a strange child- she starts talking early, but nothing that make sense, she doesn’t use words, she uses numbers and no one can understand her. Only two boys, one of them a young man, really, take the time to listen and are bright enough to put it together and understand. It doesn’t take Tony and Phil long to realize that their little sister knows more about math than they ever will. But they learn enough to follow what she says and to answer back, enough to finally create the AI they’ve been working on, enough to slowly, carefully, forge a bond stronger than the one she has with the Tesseract.

Darcy is three before they start being able to break the influence the Tesseract has on her. She’s four before she starts talking in English. And it’s not till she’s seven or so that her brothers are confident enough to claim that she isn’t still tied to it. It leaves all three of them wary of the Tesseract.

Years later Phil will quietly but firmly and a little desperately ask Clint to keep a very careful eye on Erik Selvig and the other scientists Shield brings in to work on the glowing blue cube. Clint won’t ask why it scares Phil, but he will watch even more carefully than he’d planned.


End file.
